


What You Know

by tea_and_violins



Series: Johnlock Song Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_violins/pseuds/tea_and_violins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot/song fic inspired by What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. Go ahead and have a listen before or while reading. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Know

What You Know

John often wondered why it was that Sherlock had taken him so willingly into his life. Sherlock’s brilliance inspired awe in John, and Sherlock often claimed he would be lost without John. John was a simple man who enjoyed simple things; a good cup of tea, the David Tennant era of Doctor Who, a mystery novel with fun plot twists. He was intelligent, of course, he had to be in order to be a doctor, but Sherlock’s genius was matched only by his brother, Mycroft. On cases, John craved the thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through his veins; but he knew Sherlock didn’t really need him there. He had been solving cases for years before John limped his way into St. Bart’s. John’s main function Sherlock’s life was a caretaker. He ensured Sherlock ate and slept, wrapped Sherlock’s wounds and did the shopping. Even so, it was nice to know that he was special to Sherlock in some way, to be let into his life by the man who declared himself a sociopath, even though John knew that diagnosis was inaccurate. Sherlock cared for him in a way John had never experienced.

It did not occur to him that perhaps Sherlock simply did not want to be alone. Sherlock was happy to include John in every aspect of his life, and John bathed himself in the feeling of being wanted and needed by Sherlock. The emotion almost startled him and he drew in a breath as Sherlock looked up at him with his impossibly blue eyes over the microscope, and quirked an eyebrow at him. John smiled at his friend and shook his head. Sherlock pursed his lips and continued examining whatever horrifying mold culture lay beneath the magnifying glass.

John knew in his heart that Sherlock had realized at some point that he did not ant to be alone and had selected John, of all people, to share his life with.

“John, you’re thinking very hard about something.” Sherlock’s velvety voice breached his ears and he glanced back in his friend’s direction. Sherlock was staring at him over his microscope, eyes boring into John’s.

“I just…” he began, running a hand through his ashy blonde hair, “I guess I’m just realizing something.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I am not, in fact, a mind reader.” Sherlock mused, not breaking eye contact with John.

“I guess I just want to say, I’m here for you, Sherlock. You’re not alone.” John shrugged.

Sherlock hesitated for a moment before saying, “Good to know.” and looking back through the lens. John did not miss the fact that Sherlock’s lips had turned upward into a tight smile. He shuffled over to the kettle and switched it on.

“Tea?” he asked.

“Please.” Sherlock responded, and they carried on with their day, each with the knowledge that they had each other and neither of them would be alone again.

“And I can tell just what you want  
You don’t want to be alone  
You don’t want to be alone  
And I can say it’s what you know  
But you’ve known it the whole time  
Yeah, you’ve known it the whole time.”

\- Two Door Cinema Club “What You Know”


End file.
